


i think i'm a bit drunk today

by bananaseok



Series: for jihan [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaseok/pseuds/bananaseok
Summary: in which jeonghan does a drunk VLIVE and professes to the whole world his love for his best friend





	i think i'm a bit drunk today

Jeonghan lies down on his bed and immediately closes his eyes. He tries to go to dreamland as fast as he can because it’s been a long day for him. He and Seokmin had a long stroll, they went to a karaoke place, and last but not the least, had a few drinks along the way—well, maybe it was a couple too many but whatever. Jeonghan doesn’t even know how he got home. He may or may not have drunk texted Joshua to pick him and Seokmin up. Or maybe it was his manager whom he had texted? Whoever it is, he’s glad that he’s finally at his bed in peace.

“Jeonghan, did you wash up before going to bed?”

A soft voice asks him, and he’s pretty sure that it’s Joshua’s, there’s no other. Though he may be drunk, he could recognize that soft tone, and his heart melts right then and there.

Jeonghan could only hum in response.

Joshua sighs. “Wash up, Hannie.”

Now, Jeonghan doesn’t reply nor hum. He just stares at Joshua with half lidded eyes and smirks.

“I don’t want to tell you twice, Han.”

 _The names are getting shorter_ , Jeonghan notices, and he knows that that should be enough for him to listen to Joshua and just wash up. So, he gets up and feels the world spinning around. He grimaces and pouts.

“Come, I’ll help you.” Joshua’s voice rings through his head again, and he looks to see that Joshua’s hands are already guiding him up. Jeonghan lets Joshua, though. He likes it. He likes how his friend wraps his arms around him, gripping his hips, and pulling him close to him. From that close proximity, he could smell Joshua’s shampoo—it’s citrus.

“Did you use my shampoo?” Jeonghan asks. He puts on a lazy smile on his face, and Joshua looks at him with a smirk, confirming the accusation. Jeonghan says nothing anymore and instead just unattached himself from Joshua to wash up.

Jeonghan mumbles incoherent lyrics as he washes up. That goes on for about a solid 30 minutes, until he decides that he wants to brush his teeth while sitting down. He grabs his toothbrush, wets it, puts toothpaste, and then wets it again. That’s when he starts to brush his teeth and sits down because the world is really just spinning around for him.

 

_**(ꈍᴗꈍ)** _

 

Joshua’s phone vibrates. He promises himself that he would go to sleep the moment he goes home from picking up Jeonghan and Seokmin, but he guesses that a last peek on his phone wouldn’t hurt. He looks at his phone screen and it’s a notification from VLIVE saying that SEVENTEEN is live now. It must be Seungkwan or Soonyoung, but based from the title, it could be neither. The characters aren’t properly stacked into blocks and there are irrelevant emojis and he senses that Seokmin must have started a drunken VLIVE. Nervous and curious, he swipes the notification and his phone leads him to application.

He freezes.

He can’t believe it.

Jeonghan just started a drunk VLIVE with a toothbrush shoved in his mouth. There’s foam on his mouth and his hair’s swept away from his face, revealing the entirety of his bare face (and oh boy the fans are going to love that lovely sight).

“Yes, I’m in the bathroom now.” Jeonghan says, chuckling afterwards.

His eyes are looking on the left side of the screen, and Joshua figures that he must be reading comments.

“Oh?” Jeonghan’s doe eyes go round, and his lips form a round shape but the pout still remains. “I didn’t realize.”

Then, Jeonghan stands up— _is that the toilet? oh god_ —his face is gone from the screen, and then there’s shuffling sounds and gargling sounds. When his face appears on the screen, he doesn’t have his toothbrush in his mouth anymore, and the foam is long gone.

“Handsome? Ah, thank you.” Jeonghan giggles as he reads the comments from here and there.

That goes on for a couple of minutes, just Jeonghan replying to Carats’ questions. But there’s one question that gets Jeonghan flustered—or maybe it’s Joshua who’s flustered.

“Jeonghan, are you drunk?” Jeonghan reads. He pauses a while, and Joshua does, too. Jeonghan giggles after a few seconds, and Joshua lets out a breath that he didn’t notice he was holding.

“A little.” Jeonghan giggles for the thousandth time. “Seokmin and I went out and got hungry, and we ended up having 7 bottles.”

“7 bottles?!” Joshua whisper shouts to himself. He even puts a hand to his chest.

“How did I go home?” Jeonghan reads a comment again. “Shua picked us up!” Jeonghan says enthusiastically and Joshua smiles to himself. “He’s sleeping now, I can’t show you him. But I’m thankful he picked us up because none of us could stand up.”

There’s a little pause after Jeonghan’s last sentence, and Joshua guesses that he’s reading the comments again.

“Ah, Shua. Joshuji! He’s still my best friend!” Jeonghan smiles and looks at the camera. “He’s really great. I love him a lot. I mean, I _like_ him a lot. I feel comfortable around him. I have no inhibitions when it comes to him. He can judge me all he wants and I still won’t care.”

Joshua’s heart stops. What’s will all the sudden outburst of compliments?

“He’s my best friend. A best friend that I want to marry. I want to be his husb—“

“HANNIE! TIME FOR BED!” Joshua has never stood up from his bed and rushed to the bathroom that fast ever in his life. He barges in the bathroom to see Jeonghan sitting on the toilet again, camera against his face. Jeonghan looks at him with half lidded eyes.

Jeonghan smiles. “Shua!” He chirps in delight.

Joshua couldn’t be more confused. He doesn’t know how unhinged Jeonghan’s brain is. All he knows that Jeonghan is in his drunken state and that those words didn’t mean a thing to sober Jeonghan.

“Everyone, Shua’s awake. Say hi!” Jeonghan motions Joshua to come closer to him, and Joshua does, and waves to the camera. “Everyone, should I ask Joshua to marry me?”

“Alright, okay.” Joshua takes Jeonghan’s phone. Jeonghan whines and pouts in return. “Carats! It’s late and you should all be sleeping.”

He reads some comments in his mind about Carats not wanting to sleep and they want to see the two some more, but Joshua just chuckles. “Jeonghan needs to rest.”

On the corner of his eyes, he sees Jeonghan still sitting on the toilet but looking up at him with a pout. He almost loses it, but then he remembers that there’s fans waiting for him to speak.

“Anyway, we’ll just come back tomorrow and do a proper VLIVE. Goodnight, Carats! We love you!” He waves, showing Jeonghan for a few seconds and then closes the application.

“Let’s get you to bed, shall we?” Joshua says with an exasperated sigh, carrying Jeonghan again who instantly passes out the moment he’s stood up. Joshua sighs again for the hundredth time and leads Jeonghan to his bed.

“Shua.” Jeonghan mumbles. Joshua’s pretty sure that the other’s already passed out, but now he’s having second thoughts. “I like you.”

“I like you, too.” Joshua replies with a considerate tone. It’s half-hearted, but he also means it. He likes Jeonghan too much, and he knows Jeonghan likes him, too. He’s not really an idiot for him not to see the signs that have been literally laid out there. The two of them liking each other is kind of like an open secret to everyone—even the fans. He’s thankful, though, that they’ve been best friends for a long time and their skinship when in public is accepted and understood. The two of them can express themselves without hesitating.

Joshua figures that he’s been staring at Jeonghan for too long (can you blame him? the man’s too beautiful), so he opts to finally lay down in bed to sleep (though he knows that he won’t be able to sleep knowing that jeonghan just proclaimed to the world that he wants to marry him) and he hopes that the video won’t be reuploaded just like that other video that V didn’t reupload.

 

_**(ꈍᴗꈍ)** _

 

The next morning, when the thirteen of them are in their van headed towards a venue where they will have a photoshoot, Joshua checks the app, and sees that there’s no reupload of Jeonhan’s VLIVE last ninght. He pauses to thank all the gods and saints out there that Naver didn’t reupload last night’s drunk VLIVE. He thinks that the couple of years of serving their church in LA has finally paid off. Thank you, Jesus.

He lets down his phone and heard Jeonghan grunting, and Seokmin hissing. He silently laughs at the two who is suffering from an extreme hungover. Jeonghan, who is beside him, glares.

“Why are you laughing?” Jeonghan asks tauntingly, but also jokingly.

“Did you drink water?” Joshua asks.

Jeonghan nods.

“Do you remember what you did last night?”

Jeonghan pauses for a while, looks at Joshua with a puzzled face—his signature pout and furrowed brows.

Joshua guesses he doesn’t, so he sighs and lets it go.

Suddenly, though, he feels a hand slide to his own hand, intertwining it. Joshua freezes at the contact and at the realization that it’s Jeonghan’s hand.

“Of course, I do.” Jeonghan grins and throws a pillow to hide their intertwined hands.

Joshua’s smile could reach the stars now, and his smile has officially put the sun to shame. This is much better than those unspoken words between them. Knowing that Jeonghan likes him is _actually_ better than just _thinking_ Jeonghan likes him. This is much better than just convincing him that the two of them actually like each other and there’s no need to tell each other because it’s pretty obvious.

It’s beautiful. This is beautiful. Jeonghan is beautiful. What they share is beautiful.

What’s not beautiful, though, is that his phone vibrates and that a notification pops up. He reads it, and the familiar unstacked characters and messy emojis are on his screen. The video just got reuploaded.

**Author's Note:**

> happy jihan day ! might be posting some more drabbles because 22nd May is jihan day !


End file.
